Shards down south? I'm down south in Kagome!
by koi inu
Summary: Inuyasha is left alone with Kagome when they hear rumors of shards down south. They get kind of *ahem* sidetracked on the way. One-shot InuyashaKagome Lemon!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled over in her sleep, the unusual chill slightly stirring her. She unconsiously reached down to pull her sleeping bag up and was surprised when she was met with the hem of her own skirt.

"My if if so -small yawn- sold?" She lazily mumbled. Translation: Why is it so cold? Kagome cracked an eye open and looked for her comforter. Not finding it, she opened both eyes and sat up. The fire was about 5 feet from her, farther than usual.

((Flashback))

"Hurry up, wench, we're be back by sundown if you get off your lazy ass," Inuyasha growled.

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry, Inuyasha," she responed, her own voice having a tint of anger in it.

"At this rate we're gonna be sorry you wanted to be so 'safe' cause the demons gonna get away with the damn shard! Kikyou was never this slow," he said, murmuring the last part.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Hn."

"Sit boy!" Kagome sneered, dropping her yellow book bag. "I swear, if I regret this, I'll strip you of every fire rat cloth you're wearing to make my bedding and get warm!"

Inuyasha inwardly gulped but visably only shoved his hand into the opposite sleeve and jerked his head to the side. "Feh. Quit your whinning before I leave you."

Kagome hitched her archery equippment over her shoulder and scribbled across a piece of paper she pulled out of her bag. _We'll be back for supper, Inuyasha heard rumor of shard down south- Kagome_ she placed it in front of an empty herb basket and walked ahead of Inuyasha. "Are you coming?"

The rest of the gang had left a week ago with Kaede to go throughout the villiages healing people, and were due home tomorrow. But Kagome wanted to be cautious so as not to worry her friends in case they arrived early.

Kagome's feet were getting heavier with each step, her defience from back at the hut wearing off within the first 5 miles. The sun was starting to set casting a beautiful glow arcoss the forest. _'Wait, sunset? Arg, that lying bastard! We're no where near the shard...' _Kagome mentally complained.

"Come 'ere."

Kagome looked up from her musings and noticed for the first time that Inuyasha was a healthy ways ahead of her. She groggily picked her pace up to reach the waiting hanyou

"You tired?" Kagome shook her head no, her tired eyes deceiving her lie. "Hop on."

Kagome pieced his message together and gathered her stregnth to climb aboard his back. _'Ah crap, I'm not even moving yet,' _she sighed. Finally taking another step towards him, she gasped loudly as her body was pressed against his chest and he took off again. "Inu -yawn- yasha, you should set up camp."

"No point, your weak human body may need the rest, but I'm fine," he bragged, perfectly aware of her objective growl, impressive for a human. _'Eh, she's too tired to do anything, so why not enjoy it while I can?'_ Before he could start bugging her he looked down to find her already cuddled into his warmth, asleep.

About another mile down his made up trail, he found a clearing with a hot spring near by, knowing she would probably want to cleanse herself once she awoke. After debating on how to gather the fire wood, he very reluctantly set her on a high branch and set about warming the surrounding area with the dry heat of fire.

Inuyasha built the fire and let it grow some before placing her a certain distance between himself and the fire. Propping himself against the base of a tree, he drew his legs up and stood his sword within his folded arms and bowed his head onto his knees. Keeping his ears in tune with the sounds of the forest, Inuyasha let himself fall into a light sleep.

((End Flashback))

Standing up and dragging her aching feet closer to the fire, she bit back a yelp as a spark landed on her skirt. _'Without the sleeping bag I have to lay closer than usual, but it's so dangerous to do so,' _Kagome inwardly groaned and glared at Inuyasha's resting form. _'Hey, wait a minute... I might as well hold myself to my own word._' Sneakily creeping over to him, she waved a hand in front of his face before taking his still body as an advance sign. Sliding a little closer, she saw his ear slightly twitch and waited a second before the urge to rub his ears overtook her. Gently placing her fingertips on the fuzzy appendanges, Kagome thought she heard him faintly mumble something incrediably close to her name before soothing the dog ears.

She was just about to pull away when she felt his arms wrap around her body and pull her to his chest, Tetsusaiga clanking to the floor. Kagome opened her mouth to yell at him to release her, when she noticed his breaths were still even and regular. _'He's... asleep?'_

"Stay with me... Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, his head lying on her shoulder blade.

She let a little gasp pass her lips until she realized that he was infact, still sleeping. _'If for just tonight, maybe only while you sleep, I'll stay right here... In your arms,' _Kagome thought, snuggling deeper into his muscled abbs and drifting to sleep, her arms lazily surrounding his back.

The sun played hide-n-seek through the patches of trees above his head as he opened his golden eyes and gazed at the amber orb. Something shifted in his lap and dropped his head down to inspect what it was. _'When did Kagome get in my lap? Oh shit, I thought I placed her next to the damn fire! She's gonna kill me when she wakes up...'_ Inuyasha all but said aloud. The beautiful goddess between his legs was still sound asleep, so he figured he was safe for now. Setting his head atop her's, he was rudely reminded that they had jewel shards to find as those thoughts butted their way into his mind.

Moving a lock of Kagome's hair away from her face, Inuyasha imagined kisses her full lips... running his fingers up her bare back... her chest... _'Dammit! How did innocent things like kissing turn into fucking her?' _Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his recent situation: a very demanding stirring was happening in his lower region and if he got a boner now, he would surely wake up the girl in his arms when she felt something poking her stomach.

Gathering her into his arms bridal style, he stood up and groaned when his _member_ hit her back. Hitching her a little higher, he mentally cursed when he felt her trying to roll over.

Not feeling the ground beneath her, Kagome snapped both eyes wide open and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. Hurt crossed her eyes and salt started filling the air even before they watered. "Did- did you not want me to sleep with you Inuyasha?"

"Feh. That's not it, Kagome, it's just..." he searched for a good lie. Deep in thought he relaxed his arms and racked his brain. Feeling Kagome stiffen and lightly take in a small breath, he looked back down into her rich chocolate pools with a questioning glance.

"You're in a bit of a predicament, huh?" Kagome giggled. When his curiosity stregnthened, Kagome wriggled her back on his raging dick.

Biting back a groan, but a growling purr emitting from his chest, Inuyasha warned the daring girl. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That."

"This?" Kagome imitated her eariler action, hoping to get the same results as Shrek. _'Well it worked in a movie, why not real life?'_

"Yes, that," Inuyasha growled, resisting a return thrust.

"Yes? Do that? Ok!" Kagome smiled, pressing down into him.

Inuyasha laid her on the dirt and trapped her under his body. "Kagome, don't tempt me."

"It seems I already did. In my sleep, even."

Another warning growl was ignored as Kagome raised her legs over his back and offered him a small hump. Instinctivly thrusting back, Inuyasha lowered his head to the crook of her neck and tried to make his point clear. "You're treading on thin ice, wench."

Kagome smirked and ground herself on his throbbing cock, her skirt sliding to reside around her waist at her upward position. "Good," she softly hissed at his responsive drive back to her.

Inuyasha trailed his hands over her lithe body, curves in all the right places. Slipping his hands under her shirt and pushing her bra up, he palmed her hardened nipples causing her to gasp. He put her legs down to the floor, gentle, circular rams to her panty clad core urging her on. "Are you sure you want this?"

"With all my heart," Kagome moaned, while shoving his pants down. _'Oh, the benefit of no underwear in the feudal era,'_ Kagome grinned, his cock poking her panty's into her. "I'm so wet for you, Inuyasha," she breathily whispered into his ear.

Drawing one hadn out of her shirt, trailing his claws softly over her skin, Inuyasha tore each side of her cloth barrier before he plunged his head inside her craving pussy. He slowly inched into her until he felt her hymen, "This is gonna hurt," Inuyasha cautioned her before bucking into her womb and breaking her woman barrier.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she bit her lip to stop from calling out in pain. Inuyasha licked each tear away and patiently waited for her to continue of free will. Soon enough, Kagome applied pressure on his dick by experimentally squeezing her walls. "Don't go easy on me just because I'm new to this," Kagome instructed, thrusting back.

He answered by assualting her heat, stretching her to the max and making her scream his name. He pumped into her pussy, and sucked the crook in her neck. Just as she was about to hit her climax, Inuyasha used his thumb to swirl her clit and mark her. The timing was perfect as she came all over his shaft and finger. Spilling his seed during her high, Inuyasha pulled out and collasped next to Kagome, tasting her essence from his thumb. _'That'll be for another day.'_

Kagome rolled away and lay her head on his calm chest, she herself still panting. "I love you Inuyasha. Exactly as you are."

Inuyasha froze. _'She loves me... as a hanyou.'_ Kagome looked up when he didn't answer, Inuyasha snapping out of his trance when he saw her brown eyes. Placing a passionate kiss on her lips, he licked her bottom lip begging for enterance. She obliged and they fought for dominance in their private arena, Inuyasha proving to be the alpha.

"I love you, too, Kagome," Inuyasha promised, kissing her forhead and covering them with his hoari.

((Later that day))

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, perching on her shoulder. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too," Kagome replied.

Miroku and Sango exited Keade's hut and greeted their friends, only to be interupted by a certain kitsune. "Hey, you smell like Inuyasha!" Shippo said sniffing her aura.

The lechorous monk played an all knowing smile across his features and before he could get brutally smacked by the demon slayer, Shippo made another discovery and blurted it out ahead of Kagome and Inuyasha's moves. "And you're marked Kagome!"

Keade walked out of the hut just in time to hear his announcement, laughing deep in her chest as she spun around and walked back inside. All eyes fell on the two and Kagome averted her gaze while Inuyasha just walked past them and into the hut.

Kagome was left alone as she was bombarded with questions. "Ye 'ave left ye mate to fend for sheself?" Keade asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"She's not in any real harms way," Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

Read and Review please!


End file.
